criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Travel in Time
Travel in Time is the title of the sixth season of Criminal Case. It was released on March 14th, 2019. With the present date set ten years after the events of The Conspiracy, Travel in Time features crimes all around the world and all across time. Time periods Travel in Time features a stylized world map divided into seven time periods, across which are located a total of thirty-one cases: Ancient Times Ancient Times is the first time period investigated in Travel in Time. Ranging from 47 BCE to 37 BCE, it focuses on T.I.M.E. working to rebuild history after a time disturbance caused by a rogue time traveler, creating ripple effects that disrupted history. It also focuses on the conquests of the Roman Empire and the time machine malfunctioning after a runaway slave sneaks onboard. Cases #1-#5 are situated in this time period. The 1960s The 1960s is the second time period investigated in Travel in Time. Taking place in 1969, it focuses on finding a way to get back to the present day after an organization sabotaged the team's time machine to permanently strand them. It also takes place amidst the Cold War, a period of geopolitical tension between the United States and the Soviet Union, who raced over ideological hegemony over the world, the conquer of outer space and the development of nuclear weapons. Cases #6-#10 are situated in this time period. Renaissance Renaissance is the third time period investigated in Travel in Time. Taking place in 1515, it focuses on finding Leonardo da Vinci regarding his formula on time travel in order for the team's time machine to be repaired to go back to 2029. It also focuses on getting Penelope's budding relationship with a dashing musketeer. Cases #11-#15 are situated in this time period. Altered Present Altered Present is the fourth time period investigated in Travel in Time. Taking place in an altered version of 2029, it focuses on the team discovering what caused an alternate time stream to be created wherein time travel and T.I.M.E. did not exist and where New York City was replaced with New Cairo, a city ruled by the tyrannical Ptolemy Dynasty. Cases #16-#20 are situated in this time period. Age of Sail Age of Sail is the fifth time period investigated in Travel in Time. Taking place in 1719, it focuses on getting to a port and plantation auction in Tortuga in order to undo the time machine saboteur's securing of shipping and trade routes, which proved crucial to the Ptolemy Dynasty's rise in power. Cases #21-#25 are situated in this time period. Medieval Asia Medieval Asia is the sixth time period investigated in Travel in Time. Taking place in 1235, it focuses on preventing Ammon Bast's last-ditch efforts to alter history by providing the expansionist Mongol Empire with 18th-century weapons and piggybacking on the consequent destruction of the Chinese Empire to help the Ptolemy Dynasty rise to power. Cases #26-#30 are situated in this time period. The End The End is the seventh and final time period investigated in Travel in Time. Taking place in 47 BCE, it focuses on the team returning to Ancient Egypt and attempting to restore the original timeline by preventing Nefertiti and Ammon Bast from sabotaging the team's time machine in the first place. Case #31 is situated in this time period. Gallery Season6Teaser.jpg|Reveal artwork. TravelinTimeMap.png|Travel in Time map. C294CS1A.png|Circus Maximus, Ancient Rome, 37 BCE. C299CS1A.jpg|S.A.R.A.'s base, Houston, Texas, USA, 1969. C302CS3A.jpg|Mangy Lion Tavern, London, England, 1515. C308CS3A.jpg|Anubis Square, New Cairo, Ptolemy Dynasty, altered 2029. C313CS1A.jpg|Crow's Nest Tavern, Port Braxton, West Indies, 1719. C321CS1A.jpg|Great Wall of China, Song Empire, 1235. C322CS3B.jpg|New York City, New York, U.S., 2029. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Seasons Category:Major locations